Snake in the grass
by jibber59
Summary: Anytime you send Buck, JD and Ezra on a job, you have to there is no such thing as a simple ride home. (Someday I'm going to learn how to write a decent summary!) Old West - rating for the occasional burst of adult language.
1. Chapter 1

_My apologies to my readers. This is being reposted with corrections. Somehow I managed to post a draft, and not edited copy of the first chapter - fully loaded with multiple embarrassing mistakes. The story content is not changes, only the appalling collection of errors. (I have no doubt I still managed to miss one or two!)_

The sun was much higher than it should've been when Ezra finally forced himself out of bed. A look in his pocket watch confirmed his suspicions. He'd been allowed to sleep much later than was expected. A situation that never would've happened had Chris been with them. He could only assume Buck had been enjoying himself far too much to be in any hurry to move on, and JD had been unable to convince him otherwise. Or, a more likely scenario, had been unable or unwilling to track him down at whatever den of iniquity he had ended up in.

Spending the night away from Four Corners had been expected. The trio was on a simple prisoner delivery, and for a pleasant change of pace, it turned out to be just that. No drama, no escapes, no unexpected surprises. After handing the miscreants over to the law in Riverton, the men had the remainder of the day to themselves. Buck wasted no time finding an appropriate way to spend his time, and Ezra had similar success settling into a poker game. JD stayed in the saloon, watching the game from a safe vantage point. He had neither the desire, nor the funds, to go up against Ezra right now. And it didn't take him too long to see that had been a good decision.

Ezra was hotter than a $2 pistol. The cards were going his way with a disturbing regularity. So much so that the local deputy had stepped up to the table at one point, making sure everything was going alright. The others voiced no objections, having been watching the out-of-town player like a hawk, and more than frustrated to find there was no reason to doubt him. In fact, the only problem came a little later in the evening when Ezra came to the conclusion one of the players was getting signals from an observer. One well placed bullet from his derringer whipping past the ear of the watcher and imbedding itself in the wall behind had been all the incentive needed to put an end to that gambit. When the deputy came rushing back at the sound of the shot, he found the game proceeding as if nothing at all had happened.

JD stuck around for a while longer, wanting to make sure no one tried anything to get back at his friend, but soon concluded that was unlikely to happen. He wandered out, debating briefly about following Buck's lead, and seeking out some company for the night, but when Casey's face had flashed in him mind he knew he wouldn't feel right about that choice. So, he opted to go back his room, finish off the latest adventure book he was reading and settle for a good night's sleep before hitting the trail in the morning.

After a leisurely preparation to face the day, Ezra made his way down the stairs. The diner that served the hotel looked to be close – too long past the breakfast trade. The eatery from the previous night was open for business, and while he had no intention of sampling their food again, he suspected that was where the others would be. Sure enough, Buck and JD were settled in, their plates empty in front of them.

"To what twist of fortune can we credit our tardy departure?" He pulled over a chair to join them as he made his enquiry waving away the waitress.

"Telegraph from Chris. Stagecoach from here has been running into troubles lately, so we're sticking around another day to escort it." His relaxation at the comment confirmed to the others that Buck had already lined up his activities for the evening. And likely for the afternoon as well. JD looked less pleased.

"So what are we supposed to do with ourselves all day? And no Buck, I don't want you introducing me to any of your new friends."

"You really got to learn to relax more kid."

"Casey would disagree with you."

"Who says she has to know?"

Ezra "tsk"ed softly. "You should be ashamed Mr. Wilmington. Corrupting morals of such an upstanding an upstanding individual. His loyalty to his young lady is an admirable and honourable trait."

JD beamed "Thank Ez."

"Don't let it go to your head. He probably is hoping you can shill for him in a card game to draw in some new marks."

JD looked with disbelief at the confirming and hopeful grin on the gambler.

"Two of you are terrible." He pushed away from the table angrily.

"My apologies Mr. Dunne. You have every right to be indignant."

JD looked back at him. "You messing with me again?"

Buck burst our laughing as Ezra attempted to look as if his pride had been wounded. "No Mr. Dunne. I am not. Allow me to demonstrate my sincerity. Adjourn with me to the local Mercantile and we shall see if I might purchase another of your fascinating novels to allow you to pass the time today, safe from the unsavory influence of myself and Mr. Wilmington."

"You don't have to do that Ezra. I believe you."

"Please. Allow me." The two men headed off, and Buck grinned after them at the way Ezra could manipulate the kid. Sure, he wouldn't be shilling this time, but for the simple cost of a book he had JD beholden to him, with a touch of guilt to sweeten the deal. His grin remained until he realized that their departure meant he was on the hook for JD's breakfast. He just knew Ezra would be chuckling about that.

After a far too quiet day, the ride out of town the next morning was eagerly anticipated by two members of the trio. JD and Ezra were both anxious to get on their way. A brief discussion over dinner the night before, which once again Ezra barely touched, ("I swear to you gentlemen, something on that plate was moving!") gave them the plan. One would ride up top with the driver, while another would take on the role of passenger. The third would follow behind escorting the other's horses, and to serve as back-up if needed. Buck was torn between wanting to be in on the action and wanting to enjoy a peaceful, quiet ride home. His conscience said capture the crooks, but his body, exhausted by from so little rest and so much exertion, was voting for peaceful.

"Look, no offense, but of the three of us, I am the most intimidating looking. Might scare our targets off."

"If by intimidating you mean burly, unkempt and unwashed, then I would have to concur."

It was easiest to let Ezra's insult past, mostly because there was more than a small grain of truth to it.

"Well I should get to ride inside for a change."

"I don't think so JD," Buck argued. "You look a lot more like an apprentice driver."

"Not if me and Ezra switched out clothes. He'd look scruffier and I could play the part of the well off passenger."

"Heaven forbid!" The mere thought was more than a little disturbing to Ezra. "But I concede to your perception that taking the positions for granted is unfair. We shall cut cards for the right to select our roles."

"Nope – not cards." JD wasn't going to fall for that. The gambler had uncommon good luck when cards were involved.

Ezra shrugged his acceptance of the concern. "Buck shall hold and shuffle them. You may even have the first cut if you choose." JD knew he should trust his friend and felt a bit guilty that he didn't, and more guilt that Ezra was aware of that fact.

"Fine."

Buck took the cards from Ezra and shuffled them thoroughly before holing them out to JD for first draw. In an effort to make up for his veiled accusation, he passed his turn to Ezra. With a faint grin, Ezra reached out, pausing before making contact. He pulled back, and without a word pushed his sleeves as far up on his arms as they could go, without exposing his hidden weapon. His he turned his arms to clearly show JD there were no cards tucked away.

"Damn it Ezra, you didn't have to do that." JD's voice was small, and Buck felt bad for both of them. Ezra reached out and cut the deck, turning over his card – the three of clubs. "I suppose I will have to retrieve my riding clothes from Chaucer's saddlebag before we depart." JD's glee at winning was tempered by his shame over the way the exercise had played out.

"Not yet Ezra. JD still needs to take his card." Buck reminded them. The young man reached over and absently placing the card faceup without looking. "Guess maybe I can get some more reading done on the ride. Or just close my eyes and rest up. Be a nice cha –" he stopped, staring curiously at Ezra who was grinning broadly. He shifted his gaze to the card in his hand. "Two of spades? What the hell?"

"I see no reason you cannot read from your position beside the driver." Ezra advised.

"You pull the three of clubs and I get a deuce? That ain't right. What are the odds?"

"It would be a simple matter to calculate that Mr. Dunne. With my card gone the deck had 51, and with 4 deuces available –"

"Never mind." JD interrupted. "It was just one of that historical questions."

"Rhetorical Mr. Dunne."

JD rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"If you two are finished?" Buck looked at them, trying to make sure there was no real trouble brewing. JD was about as good a sport as he'd ever met, but even the kid has his breaking point. This didn't seem to be it though, as the youngster sighed, accepting his fate. "OK then. I have plans for the evening, so I will see you both bright and early. Stage leaves at 8:30, so if you plan on breakfast, best be sure to be up early enough." His eyes were focused on Ezra for the last sentence.

"I shall decide in the morning between sleep and food as the preferable option."

"Since you didn't get much dinner, I would think breakfast would be the smart choice."

Ezra chuckled. "You really do not suit the roll of 'mother' Mr. Wilmington. The moustache rather weakens the effect."

 _ **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**_

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

It was close to 8:30 when Ezra showed up at the stage, tossing his bag up to JD to load on top. "You will find another of your dime novels in the bag, should you require additional material Mr. Dunne." He had picked up a several extra for the young man when he had seen the size of the collection available at the mercantile. He thought, all things considered, this was a good time to offer one.

"You didn't need to do that Ezra." JD smiled at him in appreciation.

"I know. That is why I did."

Buck rode up closer, leading Chaucer and Milagro behind him. "Talk to your horse Ezra. He's being stubborn again."

"Intractable, Mr. Wilmington, and protective of his own well being." Nevertheless, Ezra took the few steps needed to get close to Chaucer and spoke softly to him for a moment. The horse looked over to Buck, who was certain some kind of judgement was being considered. Apparently, he passed inspection, as the animal's demeanor became far more compliant.

"You know that ain't natural, right?"

"Jealously is a demanding master Mr. Wilmington. Do not let her get a hold on you."

Buck ignored the response and called to the driver. "You planning on the station stop Henry?" There was a manned rest stop about half-way along the trip, where spare horses were available if needed, along with fresh water for all.

"Always do. Horses need the break, and usually the riders do too."

"OK, we'll meet up there in about three hours."

Ezra climbed in, taking the seat opposite the couple already on board. He tipped his hat, as he introduced himself. "Ezra Standish, at your service."

"Pleasure. We are Mr. and Mrs. Sherman. Jeremy and Emily." The young lady blushed and giggled when her husband spoke. Ezra guessed neither was over 20, and from her reaction, this may well have been the first time she had been introduced that way.

"Newlyweds?"

"Two days." The groom confirmed.

Dear Lord, this was going to be a long ride as he watched them gaze at each other. He wondered if it was too late to change places with JD but abandoned the notion when the coach began to move.

As he expected, the ride was to boring. He didn't waste his energy trying to initiate any dialogue, as the youngsters had eyes only for each other. Young love could be somewhat nauseating, and newlyweds were the worst. Ezra chastised himself silently for his cynicism, acknowledge only ever privately that it was inspired by his own solitude as much as any thing else. Given there was precious little to amuse him – he **almost** wished he had one of JD's books at hand – he tipped his hat down over his eyes and tried to catch a few more winks of sleep. Not the easiest thing to do over terrain such as this, but at least he was able to avoid staring at the happy couple.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he was brought back to awareness by the harsh jerking of the coach, followed quickly be a couple of shots being fired and the abrupt and wrenching stop of the vehicle. Emily almost fell from her seat from the actions but struggled back, only to have Ezra reach across to tug her down to the floor. Jeremy was about to voice his objection when he was pushed down as well as Ezra tried to make sure the young man covered his bride. The delay cost him any advantage he might have had, and when he drew his gun and turned to look out the window, he was staring down the barrel of a Smith and Wesson.

"Don't even think about bein' a hero. You'll be dead before you can blink. Toss the gun down, and you just might get to go home."

One thing Ezra had learned at an early age was when to fold a losing hand, and since that was what he was facing down right now, he followed the request, tossing the gun off away from the outlaw, near some shrubs. He slowly opened the door, stepping down, scanning the area. The second thief appeared from in front of the coach, keeping his aim on JD and Henry. Ezra could see JD's gun on the ground near the horses. He turned back to offer assistance to the others to climb down.

"You two just stay put in there –", the first hold-up man eyed the young woman lasciviously – "for now."

Ezra fixed his glare, knowing exactly what the son of a bitch had in mind. _Not on my watch_ , he thought. _Not as long as there is breath in my body._

"Any more guns in there?" Ezra shook his head in response and was stunned when they accepted his answer. On the other, he thought, looking at the young couple, there seemed to be little threat from that front.

He stepped far enough to the side to be able to look up to the driver's seat and tried to keep his face neutral. JD was clutching at his arm as blood slowly seeped through his fingers. Henry was likewise holding onto a wound, his higher on his shoulder. These outlaws were either really good shots, or really bad. Since Buck hadn't indicated anyone had been killed in earlier robberies, Ezra decided it was likely the first option, and felt a degree of relief at that. If everyone stayed calm, this might end well. Then he looked again at the fact of the gunman eyeing the young bride with less than honourable intentions. No, this was not going to end well.

"OK, since those two," he nodded towards the men up top, "aren't going be of much help, you git up there and get the bank box down."

Ezra nodded and climbed up to reach for the strong box. The vantage gave him the opportunity to better view the area. He saw no sign of Buck, which was disturbing. He should have been closer behind. A moment of panic flashed through him as he wondered if the thieves had spotted and ambushed him. Praying that wasn't the case, and working on an alternate explanation, he continued to pull at the ropes to release the treasure. He briefly caught JD's eye and tried to offer a reassuring smile. It was clear the same concerns for Buck had crossed his mind. Ezra reluctantly tossed down the box, jumping to the ground after it.

"Good. I do like a man who knows how to follow orders. Bring it over here."

He lifted it slowly, stalling as he hoped for help or inspiration to appear, but neither had materialized by the time he placed the box in front of the men. He had taken only a couple of steps back when a gunshot ricocheted of the box. He looked up, hoping to see Buck but it was only the effort to blast the lock free by the still silent gunman, who then knelt down to examine their prize. The first thief was dividing his attention between the wounded prisoners, and the young bride. The money provided another distraction, which gave Ezra the moment he needed. He leapt at the chance, flipping his derringer free from it's hiding place.

"I would suggest you both toss your weapons aside now, or face dealing with the consequences of your actions. No Mr. Dunne. Stay where you are for the moment please." JD reluctantly settled back, not wanting to be a diversion to Ezra's focus.

"You really think we are gonna surrender when that's all you got? Ain't got but two bullets in it. Think you can fire off a couple of kill shots?" He grinned maliciously at Ezra, who in turn tried to look bored by the discussion.

"I assure you, my aim is true. Two shots are all that will be required."

In truth, he had no doubt he could stop both men with two shots under normal circumstance. The problem was, that was not the case now. Come to think of it, it rarely was. He wondered for a moment just what normal was anymore. The current issue was in the bullet count. There was only one in his secret weapon. To great dismay and embarrassment, he was realizing now that, after using it in the saloon that first night that he had neglected to reload before leaving this morning. A dreadful oversight, and one for which he could offer no explanation of than the possibility that such carelessness came from having friends around to watch your back.

Still, as long as the men he was facing down were unaware of the shortfall, all he needed to do was reinforce the perceived reality. "So, either surrender, or decide which of the two of you shall be the first to die." He did love using his best lines whenever the opportunity arose.

JD figured an outside opinion could only help the cause. "Give it up boys. I've seen him shoot, and he's not gonna miss either one of you."

"Maybe, but I'm thinking I'll take that bet." The thief made his move to raise the weapon to firing level and a split second later there was only time enough for the surprise to register on his face before he fell dead to the ground. The second man stared at his partner in disbelief, giving Ezra the chance he needed to dive to where he had tossed his weapon, reaching rolling toward the shrubs as he hit the ground. The pain that dug in to his arm told him the bastard had got a shot off, but the distant sound of a rifle assured him there wouldn't be a second one. Like he had just finished thinking, friends around when they were needed.

He turned to look in the distance, pulling his arm close to him without looking at the wound. He could see Buck spurring Lady into a gallop and quickly closing the distance. He wondered briefly where the other horses were but pushed the thought away. He forced himself to his feet, ignoring the flash of dizziness he felt, undoubtedly from rising too quickly. He looked up to see JD dismounting and going for his own gun, then helping Henry down. Ezra focused his attention on the bodies on the ground, making his way to them to ensure there was no further danger there. He kicked their guns out of reach, even though it was obvious there was no chance either man would ever draw a breath again.

"Shit." Buck reined up on Lady and was jumping down quickly. "Anybody hurt? JD, you ok?'

"It's nothing Buck. Been cut worse shaving."

"When did you start shaving?" The weak effort did nothing to hide the concern.

JD ignored the comment. "Where the hell were you?"

"Blame your horse. Damn beast pulled free of the tether and took off. I tied Chaucer then went after him. By the time it got sorted I'd lost about 20 minutes. Been riding to catch up since. Just these two to worry about?"

"As no one else has made an appearance, I would assume that to be the case." Ezra was feeling warm and a bit unsteady as he walked toward the coach. He assumed he could blame it on the ebbing adrenaline, and likely the lack of proper sustenance over the last couple of days. He was damned if he was going to let Buck know about that.

Buck moved to check on the other passengers. "You folks OK?"

The young couple were holding tightly to each other as Emily cried quietly in her husband arms. She caught her breath and looked at Ezra. "That was – amazing."

Her husband was less impressed. "You could have got us all killed. All they wanted was the money, and that kind of thing is insured. What were you trying to prove?"

JD jumped to Ezra's defense. "Well, for one thing, we're lawmen, so we tend to try to stop the bad guys, not give them what they want."

"And these fellas have been taking more than money. When they luck onto a coach with women aboard – well, like I said, they have been taking more than money."

Emily paled as she realized what Buck was implying, and almost fainted into Jeremy's embrace.

"Would have been nice of you to share that Buck." JD said angrily.

"Didn't know until right after the stage left. Got another telegram from Chris with the news." He was going to say more when it dawned on him Ezra was being uncommonly quiet. "Ezra – you ok?"

Ezra was still standing next to the dead thieves and was looking down at the ground as if he was unsure of what was going on. As Buck got closer he could see the man was pale and glistening with sweat. There was a quiet trembling that seemed to softly shake him. "Ezra?"

"He might have been hit when he dove for the gun. His arm." JD started making his way closer as well. He recalled seeing Ezra pull his arm back quickly, and cradle if briefly.

Buck reached his friend's side and lifted the arm. "Let me get a look." He could see a slight darkening stain on the arm, but no sign of a bullet hole. Only a small tear. Shit – two tears. He whipped his belt off and secured it tightly around Ezra's arm, know the action was several minutes too late.

"JD – he's been snake bit."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra was only vaguely aware of the activity that buzzed around him. He felt unbelievably tired and was hotter that he should be. He tried to take his jacket off but was stopped in is actions.

"Hang on a second Ezra. I'll get that off for you. Just stay as still as you can." He had no idea why Buck would ask that of him, but he didn't feel he had the energy to argue. He could feel a tightness on his arm loosen for a moment, followed by his jacket being pulled away. The tightness was back immediately.

"Damn it Ezra. Look at me. Stay focused here Ezra." He tried to response to Buck's demands but was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Buck settled him to the ground before ordering JD to get Ezra's bag down. "Get his flask from it." A few seconds later JD was passing it over to him. He shook his head, reaching down to his boot and pulled his knife from the sheath hidden there. "No, keep it. Pour some over the blade, and onto the wound. Not all of it. He's gonna need a few swigs in a couple of minutes."

Taking a deep breath, Buck wasted no time getting to the unpleasant task. Telling Jeremy and JD to hold Ezra a still as they could, he sliced into the bite and began sucking the poison out. Ezra screamed at the pain, too weakened and confused to have the presence of mind for any other reaction. Buck wondered as he worked if any of this was going to do any good. His gut, and experience, told him too much time had passed since the bite. He had no way of knowing how much venom had worked its way into the gambler's system. The fact he was already this feverish and disoriented wasn't a good sign. None of that stopped him from trying to draw out more of the toxins.

Time ticked by with no movement beyond the rescue effort. JD mumbled quietly, trying to offer reassurances and keep both himself and Ezra calm. He didn't know if it was helpful to Ezra, but it was doing him no good whatsoever. "OK Ezra, stay focused on me here. Ez. Stay awake."

The response was weak and slurred. "Difficult to sleep when someone slices you open."

Buck was relieved to hear that southern accent once again. "Yeah, sorry about that. You need a shot of whiskey?" Ezra shook his head. "Ez, do you know what happened?"

"Something about snake?"

Buck nodded slowly, not registering that Ezra probably wasn't able to focus too well. "We're gonna have to get you back to Four Corners Ez, and it's gonna be a rough ride. You up to it?"

"What choice?"

It was a bad sign when Ezra abandoned his elaborate answers. Buck looked to JD and tilted his head to lead him away from scene. The young man stared at the shrub where the snake's nest must be.

"Why didn't he hear the rattler JD?" It took him a moment to know that was a real question.

"Was too busy diving for his gun. He'd had to toss it to the ground. I was no help. I was damned useless to him Buck, and now…"

"Now nothing. We are going to get him home. And if you're looking for someone to blame, I'm the one that was supposed to be backing you two up."

"But you couldn't because of my horse."

Buck signed deeply. This wasn't what they needed to be worrying about right now. "The bastards to blame are dead, and Ezra is alive. And is going to stay that way."

JD wanted to believe his mentor but looking back at the pale and trembling body on the ground, he was finding it difficult. "A rattler? You sure?"

"Most likely in these parts. I'm not about to go charging into the brush to find out. Can you handle the coach?" He was focusing on the wound to JD's arm. It didn't look to be bleeding badly, but still should be wrapped better than it was, especially if he was going to be exposed to the dust and dirt of a hard, fast ride.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Henry's OK too. 'tween the two of us, we can handle it."

Henry had come over to join them. He was clearly in pain but wasn't saying anything about that. "The coach station is 'bout an hour from here. Your friend could rest there while you go for help."

"Don't suppose the station is on a telegraph line? No, didn't think we'd get that lucky."

"Ezra could rest there, Buck. You could go get help."

He hated the response he was going to have to give the kid. "I leave him there and ride for help, I'm betting he won't still be with us by the time we'd get back. Poison is already in his system kid. Ain't helping that he's hardly eaten in the last couple days. Needs his strength."

Henry disagreed. "Taking that ride fast is gonna bounce him around something fierce. That'll move the poison through him too."

Buck scrubbed at his face, already feeling drained and lost. With a deep sigh, he made his way back to Ezra. Emily moved back from where she had taken over keeping him calm to allow Buck to squat down close.

"You hear me Ezra? We gotta make a decision, and I think you have the right to have a say. Need to get you home, but it's about another 4 hours, and gonna be a rough ride. We could leave you with JD and these nice folks at the coach rest station while I go for help."

"Home."

"No way you could ride Chaucer, and it's gonna be a long, hard ride in the coach." Buck needed to be sure Ezra knew what he was getting himself into.

"Need to be home. Need to see the others again." The unspoken message was clear. _If I am going to die, I want it to be with my friends_.

"OK then. JD and Henry are gonna drive the team, and Miss Emily and her beau are gonna take care of you."

"Husband." Ezra corrected automatically.

Buck just shook his head. "I'm riding ahead. I'll leave Milagro and Chaucer-"

"NO!"

"Easy Ez. Relax. Gonna leave them at the coach station so I can ride back to Four Corners faster. Get Nathan and come back to meet you with some medicine."

"Don't you worry there, Mister." Henry smiled down. "Sam runs that station, and he knows how to take care of horses better than anyone I know. Your critter will be just fine."

While thinking that if Ezra had been in better shape, Henry would not have gotten away with calling Chaucer a 'critter', Buck poured some water onto his bandana and used it to wipe down Ezra's face. "Gonna get you into the coach, then I'm taking off. You need to promise me you'll rest up and do what these folks tell you to."

It took far more effort than it should have for him to form the words to answer. "I shall endeavor. Mr. Wilmington – Buck. Thank you."

The tone in his voice conveyed a message Buck was not ready to hear. "Don't you go getting all sentimental on me Ez. You're gonna be just fine. Chris was here, he'd call that an order." He watched for a response, but the gambler didn't have the energy to focus on anything more than dealing with the pain at this point. As gently as possible, he reached down and scooped up his barely conscious friend. Even that much movement was clearly painful, but Ezra struggled to control his reaction. It took just moments for the others to get him settled onto the floor of the coach, the seats being to narrow for comfort or safety. Buck used the time to toss the bodies of the thieves over the backs of their horses. They didn't deserve the time or effort involved, but he couldn't bring himself to just leave them to rot. He led the horses over to where he'd left his own, walking past the coach on the way.

"Not going to be to comfortable for you folks to be in there with him." He nodded at the horses. "If you'd rather ride?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Don't worry about us. We can handle it, and he needs someone with him."

Buck nodded, grateful the man had easily come around to recognizing the sacrifice Ezra had made to protect his young bride. "He's going to be in a lot of pain, and you may hear a few things out of him that aren't exactly proper."

Emily smiled. "I have four brothers Mr. Wilmington. I doubt your friend can come up with anything I haven't heard at some point. Besides, he strikes me as too much of a gentleman to have access to that kind of language."

JD looked down for the position in the driver's seat he was settling into. "You might be surprised by how colourful and creative he can be." He doubted this time there was going to be much talking at all coming from his usually verbose friend.

Buck frowned at him. "Get your ass down from there and get a proper bandage on that arm. You can't help if you pass out or get sick."

"I can take care of that Mr. Wilmington. You go ahead and I'll have these two ready in no time."

Jeremy walked over with Buck to where Lady was waiting for him to mount up again. "Is there anything we should know about taking care of him?"

"Hard to say. He got weak fast, but he hasn't eaten much, so that may be a part of it all. Without knowing how much venom he got in him, it's tough to judge. It's making his nerves feel like they are on fire. Everything is gonna hurt more than it should. Might start being nauseous or having trouble breathin'. Keep him as still as you can, and cool. Some water to drink, not a lot, and nothing but water unless it gets to be too much to handle." He handed over the flask. "That's when you use this. I'll meet you on the road as soon as I can."

"We'll do our best for him."

Buck nodded. "That's all a man can ask." He rode out, pausing at the coach again. "You two go easy. He needs a fast, but smooth ride. Two of you need to take it easy as well."

JD replied with a confidence that he didn't really feel. "We're gonna be fine. All of us. See you in a few hours."

"Listen to me kid, this isn't your fault. Bastards to blame are the one's lyin' over these horses."

"They gonna slow you down?"

"Nah. Not like I have to be gentle with them. I'll leave the bodies with the horses at the station. You folks just head straight to Four Corners." He rode out ahead of them, not looking back, and trying to fight the feeling he was never going to see Ezra alive again.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emily wiped his brow again, wondering if he was even aware anyone was with him. He'd drifted in and out of wakefulness at first, but it wasn't long until the fever started to get the better of him. Contrary to the warnings, he had said nothing that anyone might find shocking. In fact, he'd said very little at all. The fact that the handsome southerner was in pain was evident by the tight set of his mouth and creases on his forehead. Beyond that, he gave nothing away. But as the ride weakened him, and the exhaustion become too much to handle, the resolve slipped away. He mumbled, mostly incoherently, with the occasional clear reference.

Jeremy shifted on his seat, his foot lightly brushing Ezra's back. It was enough to trigger a reaction, but one totally unexpected by the young couple.

"No, please no. I shall behave. Please don't." There was a choked sob.

"Shhh. It's all right Ezra. You're going to be alright." She'd forgone any formality, hoping the more personalized comments would be of greater comfort. Emily was fully aware of the debt she owed this man and would do whatever was possible to repay it.

"Mother?"

She looked to Jeremy for guidance on how to answer that. He nodded, speaking quietly. "Might take some comfort in thinking his ma is close by."

"Yes – son." She had no idea how to address him now.

"I am sorry to have gotten sick mother. I can still do what is needed. Please don't be angry." His voice was dry and the speech slurring again.

"No, Ezra. No. I'm not angry. This isn't your fault."

He went on as if she hadn't spoken. "I won't let you down. I can do this. I'm just – so tired."

"That's alright. You get some rest. Don't worry about anything. I can take care of it."

"Your going to send me away again, aren't you?" He was fighting for each breath but pressed on, needing to speak.

Dear God! What kind of monster raised this man? Emily was having trouble controlling her reactions. "No Ezra. Never."

He turned his head away, gasping at the pain and dizziness the action caused. "I understand mother. I am sorry. This is my fault." He closed his eyes, drifting off. Emily gently brushed the cloth to his face again, swiping at her own tears with her free hand.

"No Ezra. Not your fault. I am sure you are a good son. A good man."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

JD could feel every bump and jostle the road threw at them as the throbbing in his arm refused to lessen. The groans and occasional weak shouts that had been coming from the inside of the coach made him feel guilty about focusing on his own wound. As much as he wanted to be in there to help, he was selfishly grateful that he didn't have to watch Ezra going through that. He kept telling himself he was needed more up here, since Henry didn't look to be in any shape to be controlling the team. In fact, the older man wasn't looking too good at all by this point.

"How you holding up Henry?"

"Don't waste your thoughts on me. Been hurt worse that this more often than I care to admit. I'll be just fine."

"Figure we're about halfway there by now – wouldn't you say?"

Henry had been watching for landmarks along the way. "Bit more than that. We're making good time, all things considered. You handle the team well. If you ever want to give up the law work you could get yourself hired on here in a tick."

"Thanks, but I'll stick to what I'm doing." He pulled at the reins, slowing the coach to a stop. "Since we're good on time, I'm gonna see if he needs anything." Henry knew there was really nothing the young man could provide. He also knew that wasn't the real reason he needed to check in on things.

Jeremy had his head out the window before JD could open the door. "Why did we stop? Is anything wrong?"

"Just giving the horses a couple of minutes is all. How's he doing? He seems quieter." JD wasn't at all certain that was a good thing.

Emily's words confirmed that. "I think he is unconscious, not just sleeping any more. He hasn't been reacting the same. Breathing is shallower too, but still looks to be pretty regular. He definitely has a high fever."

JD had opened the door and was leaning in by the time she finished speaking. "Ezra, can you hear me?" There was no reaction to JD's question.

"Tell me Mr. Dunne. Have you met his mother?"

"Shi – shoot. He been dreaming about her?"

"More like a nightmare. Is she as horrid as it sounds?"

JD wasn't sure how to answer her concerned question. "She's nothing like any other mother I've met. Like any other woman I've met. But, despite it all, I believe, as much as she can, she cares about him. I know he loves her."

Emily huffed. "I would guess it is more than she deserves."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable discussing that relationship with a stranger, however well intentioned she may be, JD turned his focus back to his friend instead. "Ezra, you gotta keep fighting. We're getting close to home now. You aren't gonna let some slimly old snake get the better of you, are you? Come on Ez. Wake up." He stood watching for a moment, desperately hoping for any sign of life. What he wouldn't give to hear a few of those fancy words he never understood right now, but there was no response at all. "OK, you probably need the rest. Nathan will be trying to feed you some of those potions of his soon enough for you to be complaining about."

There was still no reaction. Not a sign that anything was getting through to him. JD reached over, hand resting on his friend's good arm. "Don't you dare run out on us now." He knew the newlyweds wouldn't understand the reference, but he hoped in might get through to Ezra, and give him the motivation to strive a little harder. He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a hint of movement, almost as if Ezra was resetting himself to start fighting back.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buck rode hard into town. Lady was going to need some serious pampering and a decent reward for the effort she'd put in today. But that would have to keep a little longer. He dismounted while before she was at a full stop, shouting up to Nathan as he did so.

"Settle down Buck. He ain't here." Vin came running from the saloon in response to the bellow. "He's out on patrol for at least a couple more hours."

"Shit. Where?"

"North east was the schedule. What's wrong. Where's the stage?"

Buck looked around, feeling somewhat lost. "Coming behind, maybe an hour or so back. Ezra's been snake-bit. Rattler. Think it's pretty bad."

Vin cursed softly. "Chris is at the jail. Go fetch him, I'll get some stuff from Nathan's and my wagon before we head out to meet them."

"You know what to do?"

"Seen my share of these. I know where Nathan keeps his teas, and I've got a few tricks of my own I've learned over the years. We can sure as hell give things a try."

The two parted ways, only to meet up again in the livery a few minutes later. Vin was fixing the saddle on his horse, while Tiny was preparing one of the stable horses.

"Fresh horse will do you more good than Lady can Mr. Buck. I'll take care of her for you."

Chris started preparing Pony as well. "You two meet the stage. I'm going to find Nathan and make sure he's here for when you all ride in."

They each felt there was something more that should be said, but none of them seemed to know just what, so wordlessly, all mounted up and determinedly set on their way.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

JD knew enough to the landmarks to know they were getting close. Any doubt on that vanished as he saw two riders in the distance. He recognized the silhouettes instantly, and while glad to see Buck and Vin, cursed out loud over Nathan's absence. Henry gave him a strange look but said nothing. When they were close enough, JD reined the horses to a stop and jumped down. He had the door open and was letting Ezra know help was here by the time the other two ran up behind. Vin unceremoniously shoved the younger man aside.

"Ezra buddy, we're here. Got some of your favorite potions for you."

There was no response. Emily looked up with tears glistening.

"He hasn't moved for quite some time now. He's breathing, but only just."

"Buck, get that mix ready. Gonna fix the poultices on him."

Jeremy and Emily had climbed down to allow the others room to work. Vin moved in carefully, feeling the heat from Ezra's fever rising from his still form. "Shit Pard. You really did it to yourself this time." He pulled the wrap covering from the bite wound and flinched at the bright red colouring and leaking pus. The skin around the bite felt hot enough to fry an egg. Vin slathered the wound with a fowl smelling paste of herbs and sap, tying a fresh bandage over. He quickly rolled up the other sleeve, then unsheathed his knife. "Sorry, but we have to try to pull the venom out of you and this is the fastest way to do it." He cut a clean, deep slice into Ezra's forearm, and quickly coated it with more of the salve. The same actions followed on each leg. The wounded man hadn't reacted to any of it.

He turned back to ask for the tea and saw the look of horror on everyone's face. "It will fight against the venom, but it has to get into his blood. Cutting him is the fastest way."

"We know Vin. Just kinda hard to watch." Buck reached out to hand the lukewarm beverage. They had been brewing it in the sun on the ride out. Hotter would have been better, but time was too much of a factor to worry about that now.

"If you think it was hard to watch, imagine how it felt to be doing it to him."

"He didn't seem to feel any pain." Emily voiced, hoping that sounded comforting. Vin just nodded as the tried to lift Ezra into a position he could force the tea into him. The effort was wasted as swallowing seemed to be beyond his automatic reflex at this point.

"Come on Ezra. Just drink a bit of this for now. You can do that." Vin repeated the action, with the same failed result, although he stirred a bit as he coughed on the liquid. JD stepped up to help push Ezra further upright, and while it helped a little, the gag reflex kept him from getting much down.

Emily stepped forward. "Please, may I try?" She took the canteen from Vin and held it to Ezra's lip. "Mr. Standish," she put on her sweetest voice and affecting a southern belle accent, "I am serving tea and would very much enjoy your company." Ezra shifted slightly but made no further movement. "Please Mr. Standish. I have prepared a proper southern tea time, and your presence is requested." He moaned softly and this time, when she pressed the canteen to his lips, he parted them slightly. She tipped the container back and gently rubbed a hand over his throat to help him swallow. Some was coughed up again, but Vin figured about half of it went down this time. The action was repeated three more times before Ezra seemed to drift off again, unable to maintain the energy to keep going.

Emily smiled at the others. "Once a southern gentleman, always a southern gentleman."

Vin shook his head in wonder as he settled Ezra back to the floor. He quickly checked at the newly inflicted cuts and when he was satisfied none were bleeding too much, the slid out of the coach.

"Fever is high, but the breathing is steady. A bit shallow, but that could be 'cause of the hurtin'. The fact that he's made it this long is a good sign. Rattler bites will usually have killed by now if they're gonna be fatal, but that's not a sure thing. How's your arm JD?"

"It'll keep." Vin had no doubt it was hurting more that the kid was saying and steering the wagon this whole time couldn't have helped.

"Why don't you ride Buck's horse back and let him take over up there? It'll be easier for you."

JD would have liked to argue but the truth was it hurt like hellfire, and he was too tired to pretend otherwise. "If it'll make this go faster, then fine. Let's just get him home."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

Josiah paced the length of the town again, watching for any sign of riders in the distance at either end. He had arrived back in town from his own patrol just moments after the others had left. Tiny filled him in on the details as Josiah took over brushing down Lady. After amply rewarding the mare with appreciation and treats, he headed up to the clinic and gathered everything he thought might be needed to take care of Ezra, taking all the supplies to the gambler's room. He had no doubt that this was one time the comfort of his own bed would be more than appreciated – it would be a medical necessity.

Then, the pacing started. He travelled back and forth along the main street, waiting impatiently for anyone to return. His demeanour, and the fact word of what had happened had already spread through town, kept any town people from approaching. He paused in front of the church, debating briefly about going in again, but decided his prayers could be heard just as easily from where he stood. He turned and nearly went limp with relief on seeing two riders galloping toward town in the distance. Good. At least that meant Nathan would be here when the others arrived. After this much time, he had no idea if there going to be anything for him to do, but knowing the medic would be ready helped. He knew Ezra would take comfort in having all of his friends here with him. If, God forbid, they were too late to do anything more than be there for him, at least they would all be there together. He had to believe Ezra would find some solace in that.

"Supplies are up in his room for you." He didn't bother with any other greeting. None was needed.

Nathan nodded, recognizing the merits of the location in this situation. "I'll go check it over and make ready. Bring him up as soon as they get in." He hadn't needed to add that.

Chris figured that either 15 minutes or an eternity passed before the dust of riders moving fast appeared to the southwest of town. He fought back the urge to saddle up and meet them, heading instead to stand under the window of Ezra's room and shouting up. "They're coming." The shout alerted the town as well, and it looked like damn near everyone stopped what they were doing to anxiously watch the arrival.

It seemed to take forever before the coach finally pulled to a stop. Nothing was said as Josiah moved quickly to carry Ezra up the stairs. The others moved to follow before Chris blocked the path.

"Give Nathan a few minutes to figure out what's going on. JD, Henry. You two both need some patching up as well. Vin take them to Mary. She's been waiting to help out." Arguments died on their lips as they saw the determined set of Chris's jaw. They all shuffled off, with Buck guiding the coach to the livery to see to it the horses were cared for, along with checking in on Lady. He made a mental note to head out in the morning to retrieve Chaucer and Milagro. The town slowly settled back into a variation of it's routine as the residents added soft spoken prayers and watchful gazes to their evening's activities.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Is it the venom or the exhaustion keeping him out of it?" Chris was getting tired of waiting for Ezra to wake up, and even more tired of Nathan's inability to explain why. It was over two days since they'd all arrived back, and Ezra hadn't opened his eyes once in that time.

"Likely both Chris. He was damn sick, and from what Buck says, hadn't had a lot of sleep or rest for a couple days before all of this happened."

"How much longer?"

Nathan sighed, answering the question for what felt like the 100th time. "I can't say. Could be two minutes from now, two hours or two days."

"Or never?" Chris asked quietly.

"He should wake up. He should be awake now. The fever broke, and almost all sign of infection has cleared up. He's just – well he's just kind of done in right now."

"But if he doesn't wake up soon…"

Nathan shrugged. "It's not good. He needs to wake up and start eating and drinking to get his strength back. Longer he sleeps, yeah, the harder it gets. And before you ask, I have tried waking him up a few times. Doesn't seem to take."

"I could try."

Buck spoke up at that idea. "We want to wake him up, not scare him to death Chris."

Nathan nodded without realizing he was endorsing Buck's comment. "Leave him be a few more hours. If his hasn't come around by after supper tonight, I'll let you talk to him. Talk – not yell and not threaten."

Chris looked mildly offended, with a bit of guilt underlying that. "What – I can be civilized."

Josiah grinned. "We are all looking forward to seeing that."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

The chair scraped across the floor as Nathan dragged it back close to the bed. He was getting close to taking Chris up on his offer to try to get Ezra to wake up. There was no reason he should still be out. Granted, there was still a trace of the fever, but no where close to dangerous level. His breathing was better, as was his heartrate. And, encouragingly, the pain lines on his face had faded considerably. To any observer, he was merely asleep. And normally, the idea that Ezra Standish would take any opportunity to sleep for as long as possible in the comfort of his room would be no surprise. The difference, and is was significant, was that normally he would rouse when someone entered. His self-preservation instincts had honed that skill. But now, even the sound of the chair being dragged hadn't resulted in so much as a twitch. It wasn't natural.

"Ez, you are starting to get me seriously worried here. The fellas have even hinted about consulting a real doctor, although they won't come right out and say if for fear of hurting my feelings. Like that would matter to me if your life depended on it. Somehow though, I doubt it would make a difference. Still, sent a telegraph to a friend of Judge Travis. See if he can offer any idea. Would really help if you could just wake up."

"No change?" Vin spoke quietly from the door.

"Nope. Not even moving." Vin moved closer, handing a cup of coffee to the healer while looking down in concern at the bed.

The tracker swallowed hard before speaking again. "Nathan, you don't think – I mean, when I cut him and put the poultices –"

"You saved his life. Doubt he would have survived the ordeal otherwise. No Vin, whatever this is, it's not your fault. Or Buck's or JD's or mine for that matter. It could just be that it was too much for him."

"That doesn't make sense. He's a lot tougher than he looks."

Nathan nodded. "But he still has his limits. We all do. And you have to admit, Ezra has a tendency to find himself in harm's way a little more often than the rest of us."

"Wonder why?"

"I'd venture to guess it because he's never learned to take care of himself." Josiah suggested as he entered the room, followed closely by Chris. Nathan was about to turn them away, when he decided the company just might help matters. And with JD and Buck on patrol, at least no one else would show up.

"I don't know Josiah. I think he'd tell you he was always best at looking out for himself." Chris countered. "He'd be lying, but he's say it anyway." He made his way to the foot of the bed, looking down with a trace of anger crossing his face. "If he was the selfish bastard he pretends to be he wouldn't be stretched out here now. Hell, he wouldn't even be in Four Corners any more."

Nathan could see where that train of thought was headed. "No you don't Chris. If I'm not letting Vin or the others take on blame for it, you can't either. He's a grown man who makes his own decisions. He could have left town anytime, and he knows that."

"JD said he told him that he wasn't allowed to run out on us. We keep playing that card on him."

"Ezra has more than a few cards of his own he can play. He's here because he wants to be. Maybe even needs to be." Josiah had no doubt in his mind that was now the case. The other Ezra, the one Chris was talking about, was long since history.

"That right Ezra?" Chris wondered, looking down at the bed. "You sticking around now out of something more than obligation? You want to be here?"

"Not when it interferes with my ability and God given right to enjoy the peace and quiet of my own room." The voice was raspy but welcomed nevertheless.

"It's about damned time." Chris's words came nowhere close to reflecting the relief in his voice.

Josiah was beaming. "Well, you are sounding in good form there, son."

Ezra opened his eyes slowly, squinting slightly at the brightness. Vin reached over and shifted the curtain to block some of the sunlight and was rewarded with a weak smile of gratitude for the effort. Ezra didn't make any effort to sit but did move enough to look around the room. Even as pale as he still was, they could see colour drain from his face.

"Dear Lord. JD? Buck? Were they…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

"Steady Ezra. They're fine. Both out on patrol in fact." Chris reassured him. "I take it that means you remember what happened."

"The youngsters - the newlyweds?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sherman are both just fine. Been looking in on you regularly. And, it seems they like Four Corners quite a bit." Josiah informed him. "Thinking of settling down here. Mrs. Sherman is quite the seamstress. Wait till you see the repairs she made to your jacket."

Ezra relaxed noticeably. "And the miscreants?"

"They won't be causing any more troubles for the stage. For anyone." Vin answered. He waited a moment to see if there were any more concerns. As expected, there weren't, so he asked his own question. "You wondering about the health of anybody else?"

"Should I be?"

Nathan just shook his head, not surprised by the response. "You're gonna be fine too Ezra. Took some time for the venom to work itself out. Would have helped if you'd been taking better care. Buck says you hardly ate in Riverton."

"That was an effort to maintain my health, not damage it. Had you seen the fare that was offered, you also would have had the presence of mind to avoid its consumption."

"Didn't bother Buck or JD none." Chris noted.

"Ah, but JD benefits from the vigorous energy of youth with the restorative gifts that come naturally to him, and Buck is blessed with the constitution of pack mule. I possess a more refined palate, and appropriately matched refined digestive system."

Nathan grinned. "OK, that settles it. He's gonna be fine."

"There was doubt?" Chris was about to give him the appropriate glare when he realized Ezra wasn't kidding them.

"Yeah, there was doubt. Serious doubt Ezra. To be honest, you scared the hell out of us."

Vin read the look on the gambler's face. "Don't even think about apologizing. Not your fault – you were doing you job, and you done good. But next time you dive head first into a bush, try to find one that isn't home to a nest, OK?"

"I believe I shall elect to avoid repeating any and every part of that experience."

Chris chuckled lightly. "We'd sure appreciate that." Josiah words still echoed in his thoughts. "Ezra, is it possible to get a straight forward answer from you on something?"

"I can only promise that you will have little to lose in making the effort."

That would have to do. "You sticking around town because you want to, or because you feel you have to? Cause if it's the second one, that was settled out a long time ago."

Ezra had thought about that himself, any number of times, and had reached his own conclusions. He closed his eyes for a moment, not certain he could answer if he had to watch their reactions.

"I am aware that you no longer hold me to that commitment. However, I still do. The time I have spent since that moment when I was mercifully given a second chance has shown me one clear and present truth. One does not, for any reason, abandon one's friends. One's family. Because of that fundamental reality, the commitment binds me here, in the best of all possible ways. Does that answer your concerns?"

When there was no response, Ezra forced himself to open his eyes. He saw four faces smiling back at him.

"Damn straight."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 **The end**

 _Note: This is one of those rare times when I radically changed direction from my starting point. The title Snake in the Grass was going to refer not just to the vile serpent that attacked our boy, but to Jeremy and Emily, as the plan was to have them being 'inside operatives' with the thieves. The problem was, I started liking them. Wondering what it would be like to move them into town, and maybe have them pop up again from time to time. So, the snake in the grass was literal, not figurative in this case, and you can watch for the Sherman's to possibly make another appearance in future Four Corners functions._


End file.
